LuizQa
Chodź... Opowiem Ci bajkę O samej sobie. Wciągnę Cię w mój świat, W którym nie znajdziesz drzwi. Stąd nie ma powrotu... ... zaryzykujesz? thumb|200px|Patrzcie jaką piękną bluzkę dostałam, od Crewedki *^*OSOBOWOŚĆ~ Baton nie wie co to jakiekolwiek pochamowania, przez co często ładuje się w tarapaty. Ma bardzo dziwne sny nie tylko po zjedzeniu sera. Cały czas czuje się jakby ćpała. Z drugiej strony jest uroczą małą dziewczynką, która czasem nie może przestać się hihrać, chodzi w "samurajskiej kitce" i musi mieć umalowane usta super różowym, słitaśnym (wybacz Lisa XD) błyszczykiem. Teraz gdy to piszę sama nie rozumiem dlaczego tak robię. Brakuje jej już stron, ale innym razem potrafi walnąć na raz całą tubkę ajlajnera na oczy i choćby była cała czarna (bo jakżeby mogła się nie rozmazać, no plz) nie pójdzie poprawić makijażu, bo jest głupia, uparta i nic ją nie obchodzi. Kiedyindziej znowu MUSI być idealna i zawsze wszystko robi przykładnie, dokładnie do pożygu :3. Idealnie pisze, ładnie i starannie prowadzi zeszyty, robi na lekcjach pełne notatki, wszystkim pomaga i zawsze jest duper milutka. Lecz na codzień jest to zwykła, cyniczna, scepytczna, nieśmiała, arogancja, samolubna dziewczyna ze zwyczajnie pomalowanymi rzęsami, głupimi pomysłami, rzucająca telefonem, butelkami, stołami, zmywaczem do paznokci, gdy się jej nudzi, dziewczyna z kartoflem zamiast nosa, która CAŁY czas CAPS LOCKUJE, tak poprostu bo lubi pisać drukowanymi literami, jezusuje, bożuje, nicuje, kropkuje bo jest głupia i nawet sprawdzianu z historii na 4 zaliczyć nie umie. / często laguję i jestem FOREWER ELOŁN thumb|left|400px w "PRAWDZIWYM ŻYCIU" O ile można to tak nazwać. Coraz częściej zadaje sobie pytanie "czy to się dzieje na prawdę?". Bardzo nie rozumie sytuacji typu "było tu jest tam", "samo się zrobiło", "jak można być takim idiotą/tką". U siebie w domu czuje się bezkarnie. U innych, gdy nie ma ich rodziców w domu również. Pierwsze co robi po wejściu do kogoś do domu to obczaja lodówkę, więc jeśli zapraszacie Batona to zamknijcie ją. Ostrzegam. Z wyglądu nie chce się opisywać, bo wiele rzeczy się sobie w niej niepodoba, ale stara się myśleć pozytywnie o sobie i swoim wyglądzie......................................... KŁAMSTWO, ona siebie nienawidzi : --------------------------- ) (jaki dłuuuugi nosek...). Hobby Nie powiem, że lubię Japońskie książki, filmy, Anime, Mangę. Nie jestem jakąś wielką fanką, ale muszę przyznać, że moją ulubioną książką jest książka Japońskiego autora. Zwie się on HARUKI MURAKAMI. Książka nosi tytuł 1Q84, są jej trzy części. Właśnie dzięki tym trzem książką pokochałam czytanie. Innym hobby może być spotykanie się ze znajomymi. Tak, uwielbiam ich :3. Lubię nawiązywać nowe znajomości, nawet bardzo, lecz muszę przyznać, że nie mam przyjaciela... Na zbyt wielu osobach się zawiodłam. Mam fioła na punkcie oglądania zdjęć kotów ^^. No i najważniejsze - fotografia ♥. Fotografuję wszystko, od najmniejszych, mrówek, owadów, motyli, aż po ludzi, zabytki i krajobrazy <3. Motto Jak każdy posiada jakieś tam swoje motto a to, że nie jest zbyt dobre to już inna sprawa: Mądra dziewczyna całuje, ale się nie zakochuje, słucha, ale nie wierzy, odchodzi, zanim zostanie porzucona. TO JEST MÓJ TUMBLR~! *tumblr lol Co myślą inni? Jedyne prawdziwe Lu-petitki tej wiki xD Dobrze się z nią gada, mimo dłuższej przerwy nie miała problemów z powrotem w szeregi naszej społeczności :D Też się nie interesuje anime :O ~Lisa LuizQa to piękna dziewczyna z dziwnymi dla mnie ustami lubiąca pornose. Ta, nie wiem po co to piszę, ale pornosy są fajne. KURCZE, JESZCZE MNIE ZAMKNĄ! ;_; Nawet nie zauważyłam, że nie byłaś na wikii. xD ~Koperek I love you and you are so pretty and we are Forever alone! We are so cool! We are change a worl! Inglisz is wery najs :> Forever young...Tfu! Alone! Mała, słodka Lu... Matko, ty mi się kojarzysz z taką małą słodziutką chibi niu niu niuuuuu! Lubię z tobą gadać, lubię słuchać, co masz do powiedzenia.... I kocham, bo jesteś tu różowa, jak ja xD ~LadyAri xD A więc nie wiem czy mogę, ale JA WIEM, ŻE MOGĘ XD, trochę ci tu pomieszać :3. Więc Lui, jest fajna i fajnie się z nią gada i w ogóle, tak xD. Więc jest jeszcze fajna bo ma nazwisko podobne do nazwy mojego miasta, ale ciiii... Więc Lui, cieszę się, że cię spotkałem na czatanie, ale no cóż prędzej czy później to by się stało xD (wikia postanowiła mnie strollować i nie dała mi mojego napisu, udało się xD) :[ ~ Lordini :3 Ciekawostki *Ma 173cm wzrostu i już nie rośnie a bardzo chce. *Bardzo, bardzo kocha oczy Toma Feltona! *Chciałaby się dostać do dobrej szkoły plastycznej lub matematycznej po gimbazjum, ale jest straasznie leniwa *Nienawidzi fryzjerów. *Ma brata o 2 lata młodszego i jest strasznie zdenerwowana dlaczego nie może być 2 lata starszy. *Nie umie poprawnie pisać. *Od dziecka umiała robić mostek "ze stojaka", przy czym jest taka gruba, że "omatulu" :). *Niektórzy uważają, że rodzice skrzywdzili ją dając jej na imię Luiza. *Jak jest znudzona to albo drapie sobie skroń, a później się zastanawia dlazego ją tam boli, albo rzuce we wszystkich czym popadnie, np. stołem. *Myszka jej działa na odwrót. *Jeszcze rok temu całe życie chodziłą w dresach. Z dnia na dzień, przestała móc na nie patrzeć. *Jako jedna z niewielu na tejże Wiki nie interesuje się zbytnio tematem anime. *Na SF cały czas zmienia wygląd jednak na ilutracjach CAŁY (XD) czas wygląda tak samo. *Ma skojarzenia ze słowem cały/cała. *Jest miszczem gimpa. thumb|190px *Ma grzywkę z pół głowy. jush nie ._. *Jej zboczenie jest ogromne.thumb|192px Kategoria:Familiowicze